


Experiments

by NepNomerz



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accidents, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepNomerz/pseuds/NepNomerz
Summary: This is why you should *always* look both ways.
Kudos: 6





	Experiments

Matt grumbled as he walked home in the dark. Not only did he spend more time shopping than worrying about the time but it was raining rather heavily. "Why does it have to be a dark and rainy night tonight? Why couldn't it be dark and rainy night tomorrow? Stupid rain.." Matt began walking across the road when he heard something. He stopped where he was and looked to his side, looking in the direction of the noise. That is when he saw a van appear out of nowhere and slow down in front of him. Matt began to slowly walk but then he heard the engine revving. When Matt turned around the van had drove into action and sped into him. He couldn't react fast enough, all he saw was the headlights before everything went dark. But after awhile he was regaining consciousness, lifting his head slightly and opening his eyes. His vision was blurry and his ears rang, he couldn't feel his body but he knew that his chest hurt like hell.

He slowly looked up at the van and saw a shadow get out from the passenger side. The shadow stopped in front of him and picked him up by his hoodie. It wasn't until Matt was looking at them face to face did he realize who it was. "Hello, old friend." Tord's voice was like poison to his ears, and seeing him was the thing that made him pass out from exhaustion. When Matt regained consciousness again he felt weak, his head hurt and his body ached. He could only let out a small groan as he opened his eyes again. He was met with a strange brightness, and when he put his hand up to shield himself from the light, he noticed that he was hooked up to a machine. He looked up at the ceiling and put his hand on his head, hearing his ears ring again and feeling more light-headed. It wasn't until after he got his hearing back did the door open and three people came into the room, one of which was familiar. All he could do was stare as they had their conversation before one pulled out a syringe. Matt listened in to the conversation from there.

The one holding the serum began. "So, what about the serum, red leader?" Tord gently took the serum from them. "I'll handle it from here. You guys sure you got him all patched up and ready?" Tord asked the two. "As patched up as a hit and kidnapped person can be." The other one said, lighting up a cigarette. "Smoke in the hall, Paul." Tord said rather sternly. "Eh" Paul walked out into the hall after rolling his eyes. "So, is the serum another of the monster prototypes?" "Yes, it is. It is one that I had made for this occasion. Why do you ask?" "... It's pretty." "Aww, thank you, patryck." patryck smiled and went to leave. "I should leave you two be now." Tord nodded and watched as patryck left, looking at Matt with a sinister smile. "So, you're finally awake." Matt hated that Skyrim reference with a passion that burned the sky, and it pained him not to scream. The only thing he could do was look at Tord with one of his eyes twitching. Tord walked closer to the bed Matt was currently laying on and showed Matt the syringe. "Y'know, I never thought I would have a opportunity like this where I could use one of my old friends as a tool, but here we are." Matt looked away and around the room, there was other 'patients' there but they were all unconscious, probably waiting for testing.

Matt looked back at Tord who was looking and writing down all of his current status onto a clipboard. Matt took a breath and tried to talk, only to be met with the pain that his chest was on fire. Tord took notice at Matt's attempt and sighed. "Well, I guess I could get you something to drink" Tord got out a bottle of vodka and took a sip before looking at Matt. Matt looked at the bottle with a small bit of hate before it was lifted up. "Drink up." Matt didn't have a choice as Tord basically shoved it in his mouth and held his nose. Matt really hated the taste and when Tord let his nose go he sat up and started cough-gagging. "Come on, Don't be overdramatic, Matt" Tord said as he got the syringe near Matt's arm. Matt was busy trying to get used to the taste of vodka that he didn't notice the pain of the syringe needle until after Tord had injected him with the liquid inside. Tord got out his clipboard again as Matt rubbed his arm. "What kind of person makes a person drink vodka?" "... It's pretty obvious now, isn't it?" "Wait, did you-" Matt looked at his arm and saw a little drop of blood form. "Aww, did Matthew want a band-aid?" "What do you want from me?" "Oh, nothing but some testing. Don't worry, if you're a good boy, I'll let you run free but if you don't do what I say I'll have to... Reinforce some behavior. Got it?" Matt was starting to get mad. "Why would I ever listen to you, you punched me in the face and you hurt people! Plus you basically ran me over and kidnapped me, what says good about that?" "Well, I suppose you're correct, but I can provide you with alot more things. Think of it, you can have a golden statue of you and your own castle." Matt looked away. "That's a hard bargain... But I gotta resist." "That and a giant mirror room...." Matt sweated. "No, I must resist..." "And your very own Butler." Matt squirmed a bit, trying to weigh the options. Tord sighed. "I'll leave you to think about it, but really consider it." Tord left the room, leaving Matt in the dark.

Meanwhile...

Tom yawned and went into the kitchen, only to see Edd drinking cola. Tom looked around but didn't see Matt anywhere. "Hey, Edd? You know where Matt went?" "I thought he was here?" Tom shook his head. "He left last night but I don't know where he went, probably to a mirror shop." Edd began to look concerned. "Yyyeah, should we look for him?" "It's starting to get a little too quiet around here so yeah." Edd and Tom soon got into the car and drove around town until they saw something odd. Tom and Edd got out of the car and went to investigate. "Huh, a bag full of mirrors? They're all shattered..." "Edd, look. There's blood here." Edd went next to Tom and looked at what he was pointed at. "Tom, you don't think someone took him, do you?" "Well, with the evidence we have now, it's very possible." Tom looked up and saw a camera. "You think that the camera has our answers?" Edd looked up at the camera and smiled. "Yeah." 

After a few minutes they returned home with the camera and began to look through the footage, they meaning Tom. It didn't take long for Edd to hear Tom gasp and rush to his side. "What did you see?" "Matt got hit with a van." Edd and Tom then watched the footage from there, seeing the familiar face exit and take Matt away. Edd gasped. "Tord." That name instantly made Tom mad. "Oh that motherfucker! What's he going to do with Matt!?" "I don't know, but we should try to find them. I don't want to know what Tord will do to Matt but it's probably not good."


End file.
